


Quinn/Reader

by constipatedmuse



Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constipatedmuse/pseuds/constipatedmuse
Summary: I've been binge rewatching Sliders, and Quinn deserves all the love.Takes place any time, any season, with any Quinn you like. Reader and Quinn slide into a world of freezing rain and have to stay warm.
Relationships: Quinn Mallory/Original Female Character(s), Quinn Mallory/Reader, Quinn Mallory/You, Rembrandt Brown & Original Female Character(s), Rembrandt Brown & Quinn Mallory & Reader, Rembrandt Brown & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Quinn/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all questions, comments, and suggestions are welcome.

I exited the vortex straight into a torrent of freezing rain. Quinn immediately slammed into my back, and we both tumbled down a grassy incline. We slid to a stop at the bottom, over 100 feet away, giggling like idiots.  
I pushed the hair out of my face and squinted into the deluge. "Where are the others?" I yelled. I tried to stand up, but I lost my balance, landing square in Quinn's lap.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Peachy!" I said, sarcastically. Using his shoulder for support, I finally managed to stand up. I braced myself, then offered my hand.  
Quinn took it gratefully and pulled himself up. "I don't see the others!" Quinn answered. "I can't see anything!"  
"We have to get out of this!" I said, teeth beginning to chatter. "We're gonna get hypoth-th-ermia!"  
"Then, let's go!"  
I looked around wildly. "W-where? I don't see any lights or civilization!"  
Quinn looked around, too, then shouted, "There's a cave!" He pointed to a darker area ahead.  
"Let's g-go!" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along.  
Running is probably too generous a term for what we did, but we eventually stumbled, skidded, and slid our way to the goal. Luckily, the cave was deep enough to be dry after a dozen or so feet.  
I walked to the back of the cave, dropped my bag, and shook like a dog.  
"Hey!" Quinn protested.  
"What?" I said, wringing out my hair. "Am I getting you w-wetter?"  
He grinned at me and shook, too.  
I squealed and held my hands up. "Okay, okay! I get it! I s-s-surrender!" I glanced outside at the waterfall of rain, then back to Quinn. "So how long do we have on water world, anyway?"  
Quinn pulled out the timer and glanced at the readout. "Two days, give or take." He set it next to my backpack and started rubbing his arms. "It's f-freezing in here. We need to make a fire."  
I sighed and pulled an emergency kit out of my pack. "This isn't such a w-waste of space now, is it?" I taunted.  
He turned around to face me, holding an armful of branches he'd found at the back of the cave. "I thought you only kept m-makeup in that thing." He dropped the sticks in a pile in the center of the cave.  
I snorted. "I'm v-vain, but I'm not stupid, Quinn." I pulled out the waterproof matches and struck one. I held it to the bottom of the pile, and the wood begrudgingly ignited. "It's a bit damp, but I think it'll do alr-r-right."  
"Do you have a blanket in there, too?" he asked, sitting down by the fire.  
I pulled out a shiny package. "I've got one, but it's not very b-big. I've also got s-s-snacks, if we get hungry."  
"We ate on the last world. Bring that blanket over here," Quinn demanded.  
I squelched over to him and unfolded the blanket. I frowned. "This isn't possibly going to c-cover us both, will it?"  
Quinn chuckled. "I guess we'll have to huddle up."  
I pointed back and forth between us. "We've gotta g-g-get out of these wet, muddy clothes first."  
Quinn nodded. He ducked under the blanket, shimmied out of his clothes, and handed them to me.  
I took them and laid them out on a convenient pile of rocks sitting next to the fire. Then, I peeled off my own soggy top and jeans and set them by Quinn's.  
"Do you, er, want to lie down?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that sounds g-good," I answered.  
Quinn lifted the blanket and stretched out. He extended his arm, creating a pocket for me. When I hesitated, he asked, "Well, are you coming?"  
Seeing Quinn in his underwear, laid out in front of me, I briefly thought I might. I cleared my throat and ducked my head, trying to hide my blush. "Yeah, yeah, of course," I muttered, lying down beside him, pulling the blanket over both of us.  
He yelped and flinched backward when I touched him. "Oh, my god. Your bra is still soaked."  
"What do you want me to do? Take it off?" I challenged.  
He arched his eyebrow. "Maybe."  
I stared at him for a long moment, trying to determine if he was kidding, but he didn't flinch. Finally, I gave up and called his bluff. I slowly, deliberately unhooked my bra and tossed it away, toward the rest of our clothes. "Is that better?"  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "It is now," he said. He ran his hand up and down my spine.  
"That feels nice," I murmured, rubbing my leg against his.  
Quinn hummed in agreement, inching his hand up my back and over my arm to my breast. His thumb skimmed my nipple, and I arched into him. He leaned in and gently kissed me, while continuing his caresses.  
I moaned into his mouth and rubbed my leg harder against his. I slid my hand down his muscled torso, marveling at his pecs and abs, until I reached the top of his boxers; I ran my fingers around and, ultimately, under the elastic.  
He broke the kiss first. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" he asked, resting his forehead against mine.  
I grinned widely. "I don't know, because I've been screwing you for weeks in my head."  
He burst out laughing and quickly kissed me. "We've gotta work on our communication because I've been thinking about you, too."  
I slid my hand into his boxers and lightly grasped his cock. "Shut up and fuck me, Quinn."  
His eyes darkened completely, eclipsing that pretty blue, and he raised up a little to pin me down. "If you insist," he said before dipping his head down to kiss and nibble my throat.  
My breath hitched. I slowly moved my hand up and down his shaft, and I buried my other hand in his still damp hair.  
Quinn snaked his hand from my breast, past the edge of my panties, and down to my clit. He pressed gently and rocked back and forth, while continuing to mark my neck. He sped up his fingers, and the combination was enough to leave me writhing in his hands.  
"Oh, god. Yes. Yes, Quinn! Yes! Ah! Aaah!" I cried out, voice getting higher and higher, as I came.  
He groaned, then stopped sucking my throat long enough to look me in the eyes. He snapped the band of my underwear. "Take these off."  
"Yes, sir," I said, with a smirk. We separated long enough to pull off our last pieces of clothing, then we each hurled them in opposite directions.  
Quinn rolled back on top of me, holding himself with one hand. He lined up and eased inside me. "Christ," he muttered, dropping his head. "You feel so good."  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him the last inch or so into me. I put both arms around his neck. "That's amazing," I breathed.  
He pulled out and plunged back in -- once, twice, three times.  
I moaned with each thrust and rocked my hips up to meet his. I rubbed my calf against his side.  
Quinn dipped his head to suck my nipple. When he bit down a moment later, I came again, my shrieks echoing through the cave. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades and scratched all the way down.   
He threw his head back, groaning at the pain and pleasure. Then, he grinned impishly, grabbed my hips, and flipped us.  
I giggled and planted my hands on his pecs, lifting myself up and quickly dropping back down. Quinn suddenly wrapped his arms around my back, stilling me. "Are you --" he gasped.  
"Birth control," I murmured.  
"Good," he answered, releasing me.  
I stopped bouncing for a moment to position my hands behind me on his thighs and raise up on the balls of my feet. I leaned back, giving Quinn a better view. I started up again, slowly speeding up, making sure I hit my clit on his pubic bone with each bob, drawing out a series of long, needy moans from each of us.  
Quinn dug one hand into my hip while the other massaged my breast.  
I rode him hard, without abandon, until he lost his rhythm completely and came with a shout. When I saw his eyes roll up in his head and felt him release inside me, I came, too. My legs collapsed, and I flopped limply onto his chest. I kissed his torso.  
He rubbed his hands up and down my back. "Are you warm now?" he asked.  
I gathered all my remaining energy and slid bonelessly off him. Then, I rolled to face him. "So warm," I murmured.  
He faced me as well, pulling the blanket back over us. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me as close as he could. "Me, too," he said, with a yawn.  
"Find the others tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Mm hmm."

* * *

The next thing I knew, it was morning. Sun was shining into the cave, and Rembrandt was hollering, "Hey! Is anyone -- Oh!"  
Quinn reacted first, sitting straight up, hair every which way but loose. "It's not --"  
"-- what it looks like?" Remy scoffed.  
I sat up begrudgingly and held the blanket to my chest. "Hm? Oh, yeah, it's definitely what it looks like," I said.  
Quinn laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's what it looks like."  
"Hot damn!" Rembrandt yelled. He called over his shoulder, "Hey! You owe me $100!"


End file.
